La muñeca del caos y la locura
by sadica-ternura
Summary: Unas vacaciones improvisadas pueden ser terroríficas, en especial si terminan atrapados en una tempestad mientras son asesinados uno por uno. Todas las muertes relacionadas con la que parese una niña de 10 que busca algo... el asesinato. mal summary.
1. primera muerte

Es te es un intento fanfiction de horror, por favor no sean crueles conmigo.

Si encuentran un error por favor diganlo en Review

--------

Fatal. Eso describía a la perfección lo que era el viaje hasta ese momento, pero no tenía que ser tan pesimista, pronto estaríamos lejos de la civilización y lamentablemente de mi querida hermana Hela. La hubiera invitado pero finalmente no se pudo, tiene demasiadas pesadillas para estar lejos de mi madre.

Pero estada con sus amigo, el y sus 12 amigos estarían bien, un razón por la que estaban incómodos era que en ese carro estaban 7 personas, en el otro iban menos, 6, pero de todos modos también estaban incómodos.

Al llegar la incomodidad se fue, el lugar era un paraíso.

-al menos esto valió la pena-dijo una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, de piel pálida y ojos azules, vestía unos jeans negros con una camisa, esa es Lu

-por como lo dices parece que es un castigo pasable- le contesto con tono burlesco su hermana Al, la cual es idéntica a ella con excepción que tenía el pelo hasta los tobillos a pesar de traer 2 coletas y traía un destilo estilo victoriano.

Esas dos eran las mejores amigas que teníamos mi hermana y yo; Lucia o Lu era de carácter tranquilo, al punto d parecer no tenerlas, por su parte Alicia o Al era la persona más extrovertida que existiera.

-bromea, no existe en el mundo una propiedad más hermosa que esta.-dijo un chico de apariencia de niño bueno, vestido de traje cabello corto color castaño, piel clara y características estereotipo este es Frey

-lo que tu digas hermano- dijo su hermana se llama freía ella tiene la piel blanca sin ser pálida, de facciones claras, su pelo castaño se contrarresta con unos hermosos ojos verdes, parece tan delicada, no podía ser más diferente

Esos son los hijos de unos conocidos de mis padres, nuestros padres eligieron juntos nuestros nombres para mi suerte a último minuto cambiaron el mío a Dionisio, es mejor que se burlen de ti por estar relacionado al alcohol y no por ser una serpiente sobre desarrollada, ni recuerdo el nombre que este tenía. Podre de mi hermana tener el nombre de la diosa de la muerte.

-dio muévete o Loki se quedara con el mejor cuarto- me dijo una chica de piel trigueña y cabello rojo ella es eris, Loki es su hermano, es idéntico a ella, solo que en hombre.

Loki tiene el hábito de llamas a mi hermana hija, por referencias mitológicas; el resto lo hacemos por broma.

Decidí entrar, ya para cuando había llegado la mayoría ya estaban arreglando sus cosas.

Flora y Fauna estaban viendo desde donde supuse que esa su alcoba, vestían un traje de colegiala tipo marinero color azul, pero lo que las diferenciada era que era que flora tiene pelo y ojos verdes; fauna tiene pelo y ojos rojos, las dos son pálidas.

Ellas observaban como Casandra y Carlos se pelearan por cual habitación ocuparía cada quien.

Casandra tiene la piel de color, pelo blanco y ojos cafés claros. Su hermano es de piel pálida y cabello negro, tiene ojos azules.

Tan diferentes que a mayoría no cree que sean hermanos menos mellizos.

Ellos estaban en las segundas puertas de cada pasillo.

La tercera era de Frey y Freía los cuales estaban cerrados, debían estar arreglando sus cosas con un poco de privacidad.

La cuarta es de Eris y Loki también estaban serradas.

La quinta eran Lu y Al, serrada.

La sexta era de Francisco y Franco, estos estaban saliendo de sus cuartos.

-damos a ver el sótano, ¿nos avisas cuando este la comida?- dijo Franco

-ok

-gracias Hermes, digo Dionisio-ese fue francisco, o fue al revés, es imposible saberlo dado que son idénticos, son altos delgados de piel triguera con muchas pecas en la cara y pelo rojizo desarenado.

Mi cuarto era el último, mi hermana se quedaría en el de enfrente, pero no vino.

Estada acomodando mis cosas cuando se escucho en una música proveniente de las paredes

_Con la cuerda e de jugar,_

_Y quien caiga morirá,_

_Con la cuerda doy a jugar,_

_Y a mi tierra llegaras._

_Lo que tuyo dice ser,_

_Solo mío a de ser,_

_Con la muerte a jugar,_

_Hasta en el piso estar._

Termino, pero al mismo tiempo que termino se escucho un grito de negación.

Cuando Salí vi que todos lo hicieron, dirigiéndose al sótano donde escuchamos el grito.

Al llegar lo primero que vimos fue que uno de los gemelos había sido asesinado, pero el detalle estada en el cómo, tenía la cabeza colgando con muchas sogas, esta estada suspendida en el aire, su cuerpo decapitado estada en el suelo con muestras de heder sido tirado desde abajo, una muerte cruel, sanguinaria y ante todo traumatizante.

-Francisco, no…no…francisco…

Franco estada escondido, en estado de shock de inmediato Freía y Frey fueron a consolarlo, yo solo pensada lo que la mayoría parecía pensar, pero solo Carlos se atrevió a decir.

-¿porque paso esto?

* * *

Espero que alguien lo lea, por favor dejen comentarios, serán de mucha ayuda.


	2. segunda muerte

Después de que me dejaran un mensaje, (soy feliz, pensé que nadie lo leería :D) subo la segunda parte, los capítulos serán "muertes": Primera muerte, Segunda Muerte…. etc.… lo se no es muy creativo, pero no se me ocurre nada más.

* * *

Segunda muerte.

La sala estada en total silencio, después de encontrar a francisco muerto todos quisimos irnos, pero no contamos que en lo que estábamos en shock una lluvia torrencial nos impediría salir de este lugar, lo que en un inicio pareció un ventaja del lugar se estada poniendo en nuestra contra.

Por decisión unánime preferimos "acampar" en la sala del lugar y nadie iría solo a ningun lugar, Franco era el que peor lo pasada, su mente, a causa de el estrés sufrido suprimio todas sus emociones. La mirada perdida, apariencia de alguien que esta en estado de trance, acurrucado en una esquina buscando un calor inexistente en las paredes; el verlo en ese estado era peor que cuando estada inconsolable.

-¿Qué diablos paso en el sótano, no me explico como paso?

-Estábamos explorando…las sogas lo sujetaron… dijo Franco con un tono totalmente frió y lejano, pero repentinamente su rostro expreso terror y grito con todo su ser - ¡noooooooooooooooo! – Al decir eso empezó a tratar de agarrar algo que estada en el techo – ¡dios! Lo están asfixiando…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Tranquilo Franco no pasa nada. –mientras decía eso Freía lo abrasada pero era como si no estuviera hay.

-Por favor no tires de la cuerda no lo mates, por favor, calla, por favor…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - la respiración de Franco fue acelerándose según se llegada a la suplica, pero no nos esperábamos lo ultimo.

Después de el arranque que tuvo, Franco quedo como ido en brazos de Freía; ninguno supo que decir, tuvimos demasiadas respuestas en muy poco tiempo, principalmente respuestas que realmente no queríamos. Decidimos de manera unánime irnos a dormir, pero nadie lo hizo realmente, cada uno de nosotros se sentía en una trampa de ratones y no sabíamos quien seguía.

_En tu mente __estará,_

_Hasta que con el estés,_

_En tu mente estará,_

_Hasta que cortado estés._

_La navaja a de cortar,_

_Trozos__ grandes a de una vez,_

_Nada la podrá parar,_

_Aunque encima no la vez._

Esa voz nos despertó de un corto sueño, la piel se nos puso de gallina a todos. Estada procesando lo que escuche cuando escucho la aterrada voz de Franco.

-Viene por mí… no, no me mataras, no me matara.

La aterrada voz denotada la demencia que lo había capturado y antes que pudiéramos hacer algo corrió hacia un cuarto lateral; lo seguí, al igual que los demás, pero al entrar yo una cortina metálica nos separo del resto.

Repentinamente sentí tres cuerdas, una en mis dos pies y una en cada brazo; termine suspendido en el aire mientras unas cadenas obligaban al pobre de Franco a acostarse en una mesa grande.

Termino acostado con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los pies juntos, su cuerpo era parcialmente cubierto por unas franjas de acero, no estada seguro de que material era, su cabeza era sujeta por un aparato que no sabría como llamarlo; en un costado de el estada una sierra que, por la forma que estaba acoplada podía hacer un corte de un extremo al otro de la mesa. El solo podía ver el techo mientras gritada aterrorizado.

-Entre cada corea hay un espacio, una ranura…mmmm… creo que todo esta listo… ¡a jugar!- escuche una voz infantil, la misma que cantada las tétricas canciones infantiles.

Se acerco a la mesa, un niña de 10 años con un vestido de princesa color rojo, rojo sangre, su cabello negro caía por su espalda, no le podía ver la cara hasta que se volteo; una tez de apariencia muerta, ojos tan negros como la averno y labios totalmente pálidos; sonrió cual niña inocente, cosa que jamás seria.

-Te mostrare la muerte de este reflejo, con el otro ya jugué.

Después de decir eso encendió la maquina que controlada la sierra, los primeros dos cortes estaban por debajo de los pies de mi amigo, en este punto la voz me había abandonado; pero al cortarle los todillos soltó un alarido continuo que solo fue aumentando.

Con cada corte unas piletas a cada lado se llenaban poco a poco, vi como cortada a mi amigo, primero las piernas, luego el torso, los cortes en esta parte eran mas cercanos unos a otros. Mientras ocurría era apenas consiente que la diabólica niña reía inocentemente girando en torno a la mesa mientras el asesinato ocurría.

Al llegar a la cabeza ella se quedo terroríficamente quieta, esta fue cortada en 4 pedazos; extrañamente los gritos aterradores seguían en este momento, mi mente no razonada…

La niña desapareció y el cuarto pobremente iluminado se lleno de luz del exterior, mis ataduras fueron aflojadas, pero yo estada en un shock absoluto.

-¡oh mi dios!- alguien dijo esas palabras, no se quien.

-Tranquilo Dio, todo termino- mientras decía eso sentí comencé a sentir como freía me retirada las cuerdas y me abrasada; solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que era yo el que gritada. En algún punto de la tortura mis gritos sustituyeron a los de Franco.

Me deje guiar por los brazos de Freía, el resto salio de el cuarto, no se cuanto tiempo eludimos en esa endemoniada alcoba, yo solo me perdí de mi mismo en los brazos protectores de Freía, mi mente solo se repetía que eso era el inicio.

* * *

Lo se este esta un poco mas explicito, por si las dudas, si me equivoque de clasificación, por favor díganmelo


	3. tercera muerte

Gracias por los mensajes, soy feliz, tratare de mejorar mi ortografía

Un detalle con 2 nombres:

Freia debería ser Freya y a Casandra la dejare como Cassandra.

* * *

Nada de lo que eh vivido en los últimos 3 días es falso, algo me paso y estoy en mi casa con mi hermana, la cual me levantará en cualquier momento; tuve una pesadilla… eso es todo, no pasa nada…

Me empiezo a despertar, no siento nada, me siento como si se hubieran terminado las emociones, pero porque, mi memoria se niega a regresar, o yo no la quiero recobrar… es como si se tratara de una peloto cubierta de espinas… o cuchillas…

Sangre, la sangre de mi amigo… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Por qué todo esta tan silencioso?

Al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que es de noche, cuanto dormí, no lo se, en ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy en la improvisado campamento en… espera un momento… porque me dormí en los brazos de Freya… espera… ya lo recordé… de solo recordarlo me da nauseas, uno de mis mejores amigos… muerto.

-Dio, ¿estas bien? - me pregunta preocupada Freya, la debí despertarla cuando me desperté.

- Si, estoy…totalmente bien no te preocupes- mis palabras hubieran sido mas eficaces si no fuera que empecé hablando totalmente tranquilo para terminar hablando con mas miedo que otra cosa.

-Dio, sabes que no me puedes ocultar tus emociones- dijo tratándome de tranquilizar mientras me pasada la mano por el cabello con una actitud maternal, me volví a acostar con mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Gracias Freya. –le dije tranquilamente, lo que desde hacia tiempo le quería decir mientras clavo mi mirada al suelo.

-¿Por que me agradeces? – dice ella con un tono de duda el la voz.

Levante la mirada y la veo a los ojos, le sonrió tranquilamente y con gratitud.

- Porque siempre nos has estado cuidando, incluso cuando tú tenías más problemas.

-Supongo que ya me habitué a hacerla de madre-dice con un tono tranquilo pero con cierto tono de tristura- el tener que encargarme yo de la casa y de mi hermano tiene consecuencias… supongo… -esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de broma.

El hecho de que cambiara de melancolía a broma le sorprendería a la mayoría, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a estos, siempre los tiene.

-¡Dios!, siento como si hubiera dormido todo un día entero- dije jugando, pero por la cara de burla que puso Freya tuve un mal presentimiento- ¿Cuánto dormí?- estas ultimas palabras salieron con temor y torpemente de mis labios.

-un día entero, anteayer tu… ammm… caíste en shock… y después de unas horas te dormiste…- puso cara de preocupación.

-Bien, supongo que eso explica que me sienta así- dije burlándome, por lo sucedido.

-¿Dio, ya despertaste?- dijo burlándose Eris.

-¡Oye!, solo me dormí un día, no una semana- dije imitando una dos dolida, pero demasiado farsa, para que supieran que solo bromeada y conseguí lo deseado.

Estuvimos hablando de superficialidades hasta que empezó amanecer, en ese momento el resto empezó a despertar. Y en ese momento Freya les dijo a las chicas que se apuraran, por lo que me puse a hablar con Frey.

-En la casa hay un baño estilo griego que es una de las mayores maravillas de la casa, las chicas pidieron poder bañarse primero- dijo presumiendo de su casa, el nunca cambiaria; en una ocasión dijimos que podríamos estar muriendo… es idea me causo pánico.

-bien, por lo menos…

En eso se escucho un grito; cuando llegamos todas las chicas enfadan y aterradas fuera del daño con batas de baño, eso seria sorprendente por si solo, pero estaban cubiertas de una sustancia roja que las tenia asqueadas, yo la reconocí de inmediato, pero no quería creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Un agota cae,

Una hoja vuela,

Como las cometas,

Lejos estaban.

Una gota cae,

Cae muy lentamente,

Y en lo que fue vida,

Hoy te bañaras.

Se escucho una tétrica risa a nuestras espaldas, al voltearnos nos encontramos con esa niña demoníaca.

Ella veía a las chicas con cara de sorpresa, a ellas no las veía pero podía sentir su miedo.

-no lo entiendo, ¿porque se asustan con un poco de sangre?- dijo con un tono de voz inocente. Pero continuo como si les diera la mejor noticia- ¡no ven que es sangre de vírgenes sacrificadas!, cuando mueran permanecerán jóvenes y bellas- después de eso soltó riendo, pero repentinamente se queda callada y señalo a todas las chicas- entre ustedes esta la siguiente en morir- después de decir eso desapareció misteriosamente.

-dios, no quiero morir- dijo flora con voz temblorosa.

-tranquila Flo, primero nos quitaremos esto de encima y después veremos que asemos- dijo con un voz maternal, pero muy asustaba, por no decir aterrada.

Todas las chicas asistieron y la siguieron a un cuarto donde tenía una fuente separada y visible de agua.

Nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna en los 15 minutos que tardaron, cuando regresaron ya se habían cambiado de ropa.

-No podemos estar solos y no podemos usar nada que no sea visible.-dijo Freya usando un tono maternal para tratarnos de tranquilizar, aunque ella estada muy estresada.

-vamos a morir hagamos lo que hagamos – dijo Casandra con un tono sin ningún animo.

Frey la fue a reconfortar, pero todos sabíamos la verdad, lo que fuera que nos estuviera matándonos no era humano.

-Dionisio, ayer nos pusimos a hacer un recuento de todo y nos percatamos de algo…- dijo Carlos tratándose de ver tranquilo pero el tono con el que me hablo denotaba nerviosismo- has notado que la lluvia seda aunque sea un poco.

Cuando escuche eso caí en cuenta de un detalle ya eran 4 días de lluvia, si bien solo estuvo lloviendo de manera torrencial.

-a sonado igual desde… el segundo día… creo.

-si todos nos percatamos de eso, pero eso no quiere decir nada-dijo Freya muy molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mis palabras me sonaron extrañas a causa del miedo.

-Carlos soñó con un ser que le dijo que si decíamos donde estada la diosa fugitiva nos salvarían de ese engendro que nos persigue; tuvimos una platica cuando tu dormías, pero nadie sabe a que se refiere...

-¿Qué mas da?... estamos muertos, muertos, yo me largo- repentinamente Flora se sale, la mayoría da tras ella, pero yo me quedo con Cassandra.

-ocurre algo Cass

-no tranquilo, solo no quiero salir de…

No terminito de hablar cuando un grito nos llamo la atención, Cass reacciono más rápido que yo y salio corriendo en dirección de la puerta, donde escuchamos el grito.

Yo me preguntada quien y que había sido esta vez, pero cuando salimos un cilindro atrapo a Cassandra dentro de el y a mi me dejo atrapado dentro de la casa, decidí salir por otra puerta, pero una puerta metálica me impido el paso.

-no no no no… tu veras como limpio

Cuando dijo eso unas puertas metálicas en un cilindro suspendido sobre la prisión de Cassandra de abrieron y un liquido transparente callo en ella como si fiera una regadera, pero en cuanto tocaron su piel ella se quejo de una irritación, empezó a quererse quitar esa sustancia de la piel, esta estada poniéndose roja, como si se le estuviera quemando y empezó a tener problemas respiratorios.

-¿Mala copia, te gusta la química?- dijo esa criatura infernal con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Cómo me llamaste?- me sorprendió tanto la pregunta que me distraje del lamentable suceso que tenia enfrente.

-mala copia, porque lo eres- dijo ella con la naturalidad de quien dice el clima, pero después mostró mucha emoción.

-crees que el Ácido clorhídrico puro la deshaga rápido.

Trate de gritar al saber en que estada una de mis amigas, pero la voz no me salio, al voltear vi que ella ya estada inconciente o muerta, pero también vi que Carlos estada frenético y que los demás lo trataban de ayuda.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Cassandra es cubierto por ese liquido dejo de caer, se que se estada desasiendo a pedazos, pero en ese instante pasaron varias cosas, el contenedor de arriba subió y desapareció en el techo para dejar espacio a una tapa, el contenedor con Cassandra empezó a bajar, pero a medio camino fue sellado herméticamente por una tapa gruesa, esta termino estando a mi estatura, dejando atrapada hasta que se descompusiera nuestra amiga, nadie quiso seguir viendo. Carlos estada fuera de si pero lo hicieron entrar a la casa, a medio camino a la sala el se desmayo.

-¿Qué asemos? Eso podría ser…- dijo Loki tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

-es Ácido clorhídrico. No podíamos ni poblemos hacer nada por ella- dije de forma tranquila, pero después de eso explote- ¡ella nos esta torturando a todos con cada muerte, dios que pasa!

Nadie dijo nada después, solo pudimos ver los atormentados sueños de Carlos, hasta que uno a uno fue cayendo rendido ante el cansancio.

-Hela, por lo menos tu estas a salvo- susurro Dionisio antes de caer en un sueño poco profundo

* * *

Se que le puse mas emoción a la platica que al asesinato, pero la primera se llevo toda mi inspiración


	4. cuarta muerte

Perdón por el retraso, la inspiración se me fue totalmente, pero creo que puedo seguir, espero poder hacer los capítulos más largor y subirlos más rápido.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

En la casa se podía sentir el estrés, un estrés que se podía palpar.

Carlos estada tan ido que ya paresia muerto, perder a su querida hermana le había destruido poco a poco, era triste verlo de esa forma, no importada que pasara con el, ya estada muerto por dentro.

Todos estábamos en la sala observándolo y no sabíamos que hacer, Freya era la que estada un poco menos peor que Carlos pero peor que el resto; no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo y no le dejada que le ayudara.

Cuando escuchamos que alguien cocinada, sentimos saber quien era pero no quisimos asegurarse de eso, el constante ruido siguió hasta que el lado contrario escuchamos la risa de la maniaca niña.

Eso nos asusto, todos nos vimos durante un instante con un pensamiento.

Si nuestra torturadora estada en la biblioteca, ¿Quién estada en la cocina?, pero antes que pudiéramos materializar la pregunta alguien nos disparo dardos, fui al ultimo que le dieron por lo que fue el ultimo en quedarse dormido.

Cuando desperté estaba seguro que lo que vio fue lo peor que vio una mesa llena de comida (toda con carne como ingrediente principal) pero eso no era lo peor, sino que la persona que estada ante la mesa bebía una sustancia roja, para rematar adornando la mesa había 9 "adornos" (5 en platones y 4 con velas):

Los 2 de los extremos era cada uno un platón con manzanas rojas como base, sobre este estada una cabeza humana con expresión de terror, la cabeza de la izquierda tenia los ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia, casi plateada; por su parte la de la derecha tenia los ojos negros al igual que su cabello que no llegada a tocar las manzanas; las dos eran de piel clara. Se podía ver claramente que las dos habían perdido toda la sangre, una parte estada en los platones y las manzanas que en otras circunstancias serian apetitosas, no en esta.

Los siguientes "adornos" estada igualmente en un platón, pero este tenia como base unas rosas rojas que me hubieran fascinado si no fuera lo que tenían encima la cabeza de un chico en cada uno, una tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo, el de la izquierda; el otro, el de la derecha, tenia el pelo y ojos cafés, los dos habían tenido color en la piel, pero por la falta de sangre casino lo tenían ya. Las expresiones de horror continuaban.

El ultimo era la cara de una chica y un chico, ella estada volteando hacia la izquierda y el a la derecha: ella tuvo en vida el pelo negro, no pude verle los ojos pero fue de piel clara y el tenia los el cabello igualmente negro pero fue de tez oscura, para completar la estampa de este platón estaban flores y fritos rojos en la parte trasera.

Entre ellos estaban las porta-velas mas asquerosas que había visto en toda su vida, era un palo de metal que en la punta tenia una cuenca para la vela, esto no era extraño, pero de base estada clavada en una cabeza humana, eran cuatro en total, de las cuales solo se veía su cabello, todos tocaban o cubrían parte de la mesa: de izquierda a derecha eran: Plateado, rubio, pelirrojo y negro. No sabía si tenia base a causa de que la comida la cubría.

La comida le paresia tan asquerosa, que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-¡Oh…mi…dios!- esa era la vos de Freya pero a diferencia de los demás no estada viendo la mesa, sino a nosotros; estábamos atados por unas esposas de metal a una cadena cada una, que después se unía en una y terminaba en el piso en una argolla; en ese momento caí en cuenta que algo estada mal, no estada ni Carlos, ni Alicia; por lo que nos pusimos a buscar con la mirada.

-¿buscan algo?- al escuchar esa voz, una voz tan inocente pero tan perversa una que aviamos aprendido a odiar y temer mas que cualquier otra cosa, esa voz que nos torturada, cuyo origen estada parada a nuestras espaldas, ella vestía un vestido victoriano color negro; a su lado estada Alicia, aterrada y atada a un palo, traía una data, realmente esperada que trajera su ropa normal abajo de esta; moviendo la vista mas a la derecha estada una caldero y una mesa con una sabana encima.

-bien, hora de la diversión.

Al decir eso una cadena sujeto el poste donde estada Alicia, estada parada sobre una base que estada pegada al poste metálico y lo metió al caldero hirviendo, en este momento empezaron los gritos

-esto es simple, lo "voluntaria"-hubo un gruñido general por nuestra parte cuando uso ese termino en nuestra amiga, pero ella lo ignoro- se le pone en agua caliente por un instante para permitir que la piel se separe lo suficiente de la piel… suficiente- dio la explicación como si fuera lo mas normal, cuando dijo lo ultimo dio una palmada y el mismo mecanismo que metió a Alicia la saco y la dejo al lado de la mesa, la diabólica niña se acerco a la mesa y quito la manta, acerco unos bancos redondos y le quito la data a Alicia dejando al descubierto que no traía nada mas, fui incapaz de seguir viendo, pero sentía la tensión y el dolor en el ambiente.

-bien, esta bien separada, seguimos con las garras, estas se usan para abrir pequeños orificios en la piel y terminarla de separar de la carne, haré los orificios suficientes… siempre de arriba hacia abajo…- dijo esto como si estudiara en un programa de hazlo tu mismo, con la excepción que se escuchaban los gritos de Alicia, la cual creía que ya no tenia voz.

Escuche a la niña bajando del banco en el que estada y después de un rato escuche que arrastrada algo que era muy pesado para ella, debió subir lo que llevaba, porque añadió victoriosa:

-el siguiente paso es el que todos esperáramos, el porque de todos los pasos anteriores, gusanos carnívoros, estos en especial son una versión que yo misma cree.

Después de decir eso escuche a mi amiga rogando con voz ronca y a las chicas negando energéticamente (tenia la sensación que ningún chico se atrevía a ver a la chica sin ropa)- bien solo queda esperar

Después de escuchar eso escuche como bajada corriendo y pasada a nuestro lado después de eso no escuche mas, nos durmieron de nuevo.

Desperté poco a poco, libre de toda atadura en un cuarto que no reconocí, hasta que me percate que estada en el cuarto que me correspondía, al levantarme lo primero que vi fue en la pared la frase "días sobrevividos" y debajo estaban 6 marcas una marcación nada cómica, por lo que decidí salir, lo hice prácticamente junto a los demás pero no me atreví a decir nada, fue Freya la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde esta Carlos?

No puedo leer las mentes pero estoy seguro que en ese instante solo nos cruzo una idea:

"tan pronto".

* * *

Lo se es muy corto, pero es a todo lo que me dio mi imaginación, en el próximo capítulo introduciré totalmente a la Carnaval, pero en este no tuve la cabeza para hacerlo, espero que alguien lea este capitulo.


End file.
